Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communications environments. In addition, the augmentation of clients or end users wishing to communicate in a network environment has caused many networking configurations and systems to respond by adding elements to accommodate the increase in networking traffic and the individualistic needs of new end users.
As the subscriber base of end users increases, proper routing and efficient management of communication sessions and data flows becomes even more critical. One significant area for any group of end users relates to peering. The problem is particularly troubling in mobile service provider network architectures, where devices can roam from network to network.
Thus, designing an effective network response for roaming users provides a significant challenge to component manufacturers, system administrators, and network operators.